darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
19
Elizabeth is upset at Carolyn's interest in Burke. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The tension seems endless. So much has happened since I first set foot in Collinwood and faced the woman who hadn't left its grounds in eighteen years; a woman who has been shocked by an attempted murder; a woman who is torn with concern for the one person she loves most in this world. Bill and Sam talk on and off about Carolyn and Burke. Sam immediately suspects Burke when Bill tells him about Roger's accident; Maggie is sick. Joe begins to suspect Carolyn's immature games. They go to Collinwood; Carolyn learns of Roger's accident and Joe is interrogated by Elizabeth. Elizabeth accuses Burke of murder to Joe; Roger is missing. Elizabeth repeats her accusation to Carolyn, who disbelieves it. Elizabeth tells her about the trial and orders her not to protect Burke, 'not even in her mind.' Memorable quotes : Joe: Carolyn, I love you. You know that. But I just can’t go on playing this game with you. : Carolyn: I never thought you’d get so angry about it. : Joe: If it isn’t Burke Devlin, it’s somebody else, anybody. It always seems to happen when I talk about getting married. : Carolyn: That has nothing to… That has nothing to do with it. : Joe: Then what does? Now Carolyn, when you insisted that we go to the Blue Whale tonight you knew Burke would be there, didn’t you? : Carolyn: Yes. : Joe: Sweetheart, I just, I can’t keep on being good old Joe, hanging around the sidelines waiting for you to come bounding back to me. I’ve got a little too much pride for that. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mark Allen as Sam Evans → * ← Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * The last time Bill went to London was before he worked for Elizabeth. * Roger once bought some of Sam's paintings. This plot point will ultimately be Roger's downfall concerning the Burke Devlin manslaughter trial, as Sam in 193, sensing critical acclaim, demands their return otherwise he will tell the truth about Roger's involvement, which Sam does in 199. * 10 years ago Burke swore revenge against the Collins family. Bloopers and continuity errors * The shadow of the boom microphone can be seen behind Carolyn as she talks to Joe in the Collinwood foyer. * The Collinsport Fly can be seen flying around Elizabeth's head in the drawing room. * In the beginning of this episode the announcer is heard saying in a slight whisper: "By Vanish a new disinfectant toilet bowl cleaner...(Inaudible)" before he announces "Dark Shadows...." possibly warming up his voice. Vanish toilet bowl cleaner was still selling in 1966 so it's possible they may have been a sponsor. * In the Blue Whale, as Sam is stepping away from the bar to join Bill at a table, the camera that was on them at the bar can be seen swinging out of view. * The cash register is missing from the set of the Collinsport Inn restaurant. This is the third episode in which the restaurant has no cash register (1, 3). The cash register first appeared in the third episode to feature the restaurant (7), in its usual place by the edge of the counter near the door. * In the closing credits, Ohrbach's is misspelled as "Orhbach's" End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links The Pit of Ultimate Dark Shadows: Dark Shadows - Episode 19 Dark Shadows - Episode 19 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 19 Gallery ( }}) 0019